The Presenters' Greatest Lessons
'''The Presenters' Greatest Lessons '''is the twenty-sixth episode of the Mushroom Kingdom TV edutainment series Learning Feet-First. Synopsis On an off-day from teaching, the Presenters talk about their personal favourite lessons that they have taught. Plot The Beginning After arriving at the Education Centre, Will greets the viewers before stating that this particular day is an off-day from teaching for him and the Presenters, but that they came anyway to make sure that everything is ready for the upcoming week. They split up to look through their individual rooms, leading to a montage. At the end of the montage, everyone sits down to relax. When Will asks what everyone wants to do to pass the time until the Suits are scheduled to arrive for a meeting, Susie has the idea that everyone could talk about their favourite lesson that they have taught, an idea everyone agrees with. Will's Segment Will goes first, talking about his "Parts of the Foot" lesson. As he talks, the lesson itself plays out in a flashback, with Will talking about socks, bare feet, toes, soles, and arches. After the flashback, the scene cuts back to the Presenters as Kory volunteers to go next. Kory's Segment Kory goes next, talking about his "100 Toes" lesson. In this flashback, Kory takes off his socks to count to 10 on his toes, and then counts the toes of the nine other people in the room to get to 100. Back with the Presenters, Sapphire decides to go next. Sapphire's Segment Sapphire goes next, talking about her "Web Safety" lesson. In this flashback, Sapphire takes off her socks to demonstrate her new foot massager, which has the ability to download massage settings from the internet. As she goes to use one foot to browse the internet, she unwittingly clicks a link that downloads a new setting to the massager, which makes it go rogue and tickle Sapphire's foot. After a brief struggle, she manages to turn the massager off, and afterwards delivers a message about being safe online and not clicking "sketchy links". Back with the Presenters, the Science Twins opt to go next. The Science Twins' Segment The Science Twins go next, talking about their "Tickle Test" lesson. In this flashback, Susie and Honey talk about how nerves in the feet make them ticklish before deciding to conduct an experiment to determine which of them is the most ticklish. After taking off their socks, they climb into a pair of stocks and lock their feet inside. Two randomly-selected students walk up to the stocks and pick up a tool each before choosing which Science Twin to tickle. They start with Susie, tickling her for thirty seconds before she laughs. Afterwards, Honey is tickled, and she lasts for twenty seconds, thereby proving her to be the most ticklish. Back with the Presenters, Ethel chooses to go next. Ethel's Segment Ethel goes next, talking about her "Wiggle, Curl and Spread" lesson. In this flashback, Ethel sings about toes and the various things they can do, and takes off her socks to show the students more closely. Back with the presenters, Sharina prepares to go last. Sharina's Segment Sharina goes last, talking about her "Foot Fetish-Based Fun" lesson. In this flashback, Sharina chooses someone from the audience as a "guinea pig" and demonstrates various foot-related techniques that the audience can enjoy, including "slow reveals" (removing footwear slowly to reveal the bare feet, which she demonstrates by taking off her socks), "freedom wiggling" (wiggling one's toes after removing footwear), foot massages, tickling, and foot worship. The Conclusion With everyone having stated their favourite lessons, they begin to play footsie in their socked feet. Just then, the Suits arrive for the meeting. The scene changes to after the meeting an hour later, where night has fallen. The presenters go to retrieve their sandals and head home, leading into the ending sequence. Voice Cast * Hafu Evans (archive recordings) - Will * Korgot of Earth - Kory * Beesod - Sapphire * Sprocket - Susie * Honey Lemon - Honey * Gogo Tomago - Ethel * Shary Brown - Sharina * Peach Toadstool - Iiw * Luigi Mario - Pete * Caillou Anderson - Science Twins Tickler 1, Sharina's Guinea Pig * Illumina Evans - Science Twins Tickler 2 Trivia * '''Presenter Focused On - '''Sharina Category:Mushroom Kingdom TV Category:Learning Feet-First Category:Learning Feet-First episodes